


Something More

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: also this is just like pure fluff idk what to tell ya, me? writing for a rarepair? whats new!, these boys deserve love and are perfect for each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Ike has been best friends with finch for years, and in their senior year of high school, Ike finally decides he wants something more.





	Something More

Ethan “Ike” Garcia got his nickname in middle school. He and his twin brother, Mike, met a group of other boys that they quickly became friends with. The guy who looked to be the ‘leader’ of the group was named Jack. Jack introduced Mike to the group first and a boy Ike later found was named Racetrack butted in with, “So I guess that makes you ‘Ike,’ huh?” The group had laughed and the nickname seemed to stick. Mike and Ike had also been surprised to find that Tommy Boy and Finch, two friends they had had since elementary school, already knew the guys. Mike and Ike ended up fitting in well, and the group really liked them.

Fast forward a few months into the year and Ike had developed a crush on Jack Kelly himself. They shared an art class and Jack was just  _ so good. _ They had paired together for a project where they were meant to draw a portrait of the other and Jack’s drawing looked absolutely  _ beautiful _ and Ike had told Mike later that day, very dramatically, that he was in love. “Mike, he’s so attractive, and when he drew me he made  _ me _ look attractive.”

Mike threw his pillow at him from across the room. “Shut up, we’re identical. If you aren’t attractive, then I’m not attractive, and we both know I’m flawless.”

Ike laughed and threw the pillow back at him. “Someone’s cocky, are we? Could it possibly have anything to do with the fact that Albert said he was attracted to confidence last week?”

Mike’s cheeks flushed a bright red and he ran over and tackled his brother. “No, it does not! Shut up!” Mike had developed a little crush on the redhead around the same time Ike developed his crush on Jack.

Those crushes faded though. For Ike, it faded before the school year was over. For Mike… his was still a thing until he saw Albert kissing a girl he recognized was from their technology class after summer had started. He got over his crush pretty quickly after that. Ike ended up crushing on Race over the summer. They had gotten a little closer when they were paired up for an end of school project for their science class. Race had been super passionate about it, and Ike thought it was really cute. They hung out quite a bit in the summer, but towards the end of summer when Race started telling Ike about his crush on this boy that called himself Spot that he met that was supposed to be going to their school in the next year, Ike decided it was time to get over it. Ike got crushes quick and fast, and they could go away even faster sometimes. Most of those crushes weren’t very serious crushes. They were more just that he had a crush on the  _ idea _ of being with that person. He didn’t have a direct crush on them.

Ike could remember a couple real crushes. One was on a boy named Caleb in his math class in the seventh grade. He became good friends with him that year, and he really liked him a lot. Ike had told Caleb about his feelings towards the end of the year, and Caleb had shot him down completely, also throwing in the fact that he wasn’t gay because, “that’s gross.” He avoided Ike the rest of the year. Ike was very obviously upset. Mostly because Caleb  _ was _ a good friend of his and suddenly, he avoided him, told him that he was gross for being gay, and just became a total asshole. It hit him hard. Mike, being the wonderful and protective brother he is, offered to kick Caleb’s ass, but Ike told him not to. (Mike still did, but Caleb never told and Mike would deny it until the day he died anyways. Caleb deserved it.)

Another one was his best friend Finch. That one didn’t come into play until high school. He didn't even realize it until halfway into his first year. Ike had said something funny at the lunch table, and everyone was laughing. Finch had been laughing the hardest, and then suddenly he snorted very loudly. He paused, and his cheeks turned red, but then he kept laughing even harder. It was then that Ike froze, just looking at Finch. It was in that moment that Ike knew he liked his best friend. Like,  _ really _ liked his best friend. And he knew he was screwed. A hand waved in front of his face and he shook his head, snapping out of whatever it was he was doing. He then looked for the source of the hand. It was his brother, obviously.

When Ike turned to him, Mike gave him a concerned look. “Dude, you alright? What's up?”

Ike's cheeks flushed a light pink, realizing he must have been staring at Finch. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll uh… talk to you at home.” Mike frowned but nodded.

Ike then had to spend the rest of the day dealing with the knowledge that he liked his best friend and he had nobody to tell. He also had his last two classes with Finch, so that made it even worse. He had to look at his deep brown eyes and his soft light brown hair and his gorgeous smile and… Jesus, he was in deep. He didn't know what he was going to do. Finch pointed out that he was acting a little strangely in their fifth period, and Ike's face heated up. He told him it was nothing, and Finch just shrugged before continuing to tell the story he'd been in the middle of. Somehow, Ike was able to make it through the rest of the day, and he met Mike in the parking lot, where they found their father’s car and hopped in before getting driven home.

When they got inside the apartment, Ike went straight to his and Mike’s shared room and flopped face-first onto his bed. Mike walked in after him. “Alright dude, what's up with you?”

Ike rolled over onto his back and sighed. “Have you ever been in love, Michael?”

Mike snorted. “Not that I know of, Ethan.”

Ike turned to him and looked at him with a serious expression. “Don't ever do it. It's only pain.”

Mike laughed at him and shoved him over on his bed so he could sit next to him. “Alright man, what's up now? Something happen today?”

Ike covered his face with his hands. “I like Finch.”

Mike's eyes widened. “Oh.” He paused for a moment. “Would you say this is maybe like Jack-level crush or…?”

Ike uncovered his face and looked up at Mike. “Caleb-level. Definitely.”

Mike sucked some air between his teeth. “Oh, well… dang dude. You gonna tell him?”

Ike looked at Mike like he had just turned into a rat. “No! Never! I can't do that. You know what happened with Caleb. I can't go through that again, especially not with Finch. Finch is my  _ best _ friend. I can't lose him.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Ike, dude. Really? You think Finch would be the type of guy to completely drop you because of a little crush?”

Ike groaned. “No! But… I thought the same thing about Caleb and you saw how that turned out.”

Mike shrugged. “Alright, don't tell him if you don't want to. You never know until you try, though.”

Ike pursed his lips. “I'll tell Finch when you tell Tommy.”

Mike's face turned beet red and his jaw dropped open. “I- what? Who told you ab- how did you know about th- I mean, uh, I don't know what you're talking about.”

Ike smirked at him. “Yeah, sure. I see the way you've started looking at him, and I notice how much you stutter and fumble your words around him now. That never happens unless you're talking to a crush.”

Mike huffed and puffed out his cheeks. “Shut up. Don't change the subject. This was about you and Finch.”

Ike shrugged. “I'll just… get over him eventually. I'll be fine.” Mike wasn't sure he believed him.

Not too long after that, it appeared that Ike was over Finch. It seemed like that for a while. Not even Mike could see Ike possibly crushing on the tall and lanky boy. It seemed like he had gotten over him. Even to Ike. He didn't feel those same butterflies when Finch was around anymore. He wouldn't find himself staring at Finch anymore. It was just back to their normal friendship, hanging out and being buddies. That is… until they began to get a little closer. Even more than before. They were already best friends, but as the year progressed, they kept getting closer and closer. It started when Finch told Ike he loved him.

“See ya Monday, dude! Love you!” Finch had called back to Ike as he left Mike and Ike's apartment.

Ike's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a little. “Yeah, see ya Monday! Love you too, man.” He then went back inside his apartment as fast as he could and ran to the couch, launching himself onto it and yelling into the cushions. Maybe he hadn't been over Finch after all.

It got worse from there. Or maybe better? Depends on how you look at it. They kept giving occasional “I love you”s to each other until it become so natural and easy that they said it at least once everyday. Ike would make Finch laugh, and Ike would softly tell Finch he loved him. They'd be going to sleep at one or the other's apartment and Finch would quietly whisper it to Ike as they fell asleep. It was simple. It was easy. It was them. They were affectionate people, and they really did love each other. Platonically, of course. It was never meant as anything other than platonic. Of course. From there, it escalated.

Each time something like this happened, it wasn't planned. This time, it just sort of became a thing on accident. Finch facetimed Ike one night, and then Ike facetimed Finch the next night. Over and over it happened until they were just facetiming every night, most of the time, falling asleep while calling. Mike had witnessed this many times. Mostly because he shared a room with Ike. The smirk on Mike's face when Ike fell asleep on a call with Finch and he heard Finch whisper softly through the phone, “I love you, Ethan,” was proof that Mike seemed to know something more than Ike seemed to.

They also didn't only fall asleep when facetiming each other. When they hung out overnight with each other, in person, they frequently just fell asleep on top of one another. It was common to find Ike and Finch laying together in a mess of limbs in the morning. They became pretty physical friends by the time they reached their junior year together. Finch, even though he was the taller of the two, would frequently just sit in Ike's lap because he felt like it. Or he would pull Ike into his lap. When Ike was pulled into Finch’s lap, he'd wrap his arms around Ike and hold him close, resting his head on Ike's shoulder. If it was Finch sitting in Ike's lap, Ike would hold Finch close, and just sort of press his face into his back between his shoulder blades.

Those two would even frequently share clothes. Ike would be found often wearing what was known to be one of Finch’s favorite sweaters. Or Finch could be found on some days wearing Ike's lucky flannel tied around his waist. Some of Finch’s too-large pieces of clothing, Ike would wear to bed. Finch had stolen plenty of Ike's snapbacks, but Ike made up for that in stealing most of Finch’s beanies. They ended up sharing more clothes than Mike and Ike did, and Mike and Ike barely checked to make sure what they were putting on in the morning was actually theirs. 

It wasn't until senior year that Ike decided that he wanted more. He thought he could be complacent with how they were, but he really couldn't. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to call Finch his. He wanted to be able to kiss him. He was too afraid, though. He couldn't possibly imagine Finch would ever like him as more than a friend. He couldn't see it happening. Finch was amazing. He was good-looking, he was funny, he could sing, he just had everything. He could date anyone he wanted, he would never choose Ike. Ike was just… Ike. “The other twin.” The forgettable one. He was the second thought. There was nothing special about him that could make him desirable to someone like Finch.

It was thoughts like those that made Ike act a little off while he was hanging out with Finch one day. Finch had pulled Ike into his lap, and this time Ike had actually protested and moved out of his lap. He'd never done that before. Finch could easily tell something was wrong. “Ike, what's wrong? Are you alright? You can always talk to me.”

And there it was again. Ike. His stupid nickname that he only got because of his brother. The nickname that made him the one that always came second. “I'm fine, don't worry about it.”

Finch turned Ike to face him. “Come on, Ethan. I can tell you're not fine. Tell me what's wrong. Please?”

Ike shook his head. “I told you, I'm fine. Can we just… drop it?”

Finch frowned, but he nodded. Ike looked up at him awkwardly, but Finch was staring at him intently with a weird look in his eye. Then suddenly, Finch did something Ike never thought he'd ever do. Finch leaned down and kissed him. It was soft and slow, and Ike melted into the kiss and the way their mouths moved in sync. He never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, Finch pulled away. Ike’s brain immediately came back to reality and he looked at Finch with shock and surprise. “I- you- I don't- What? You…You kissed me! Why did you kiss me?”

Finch gave him a nervous smile. “Well, I've just gotten so tired of us acting like a couple without talking about it or putting a label on it. I need something more. It's aggravating not being able to kiss you when I want to. I just hope I'm not… crossing a line. I'm hoping you want this too.”

Ike couldn't believe his ears. Finch liked him? Finch wanted something more, too? It was unreal. “You mean, you like me too? Why me?”

Finch laughed a little. “Why you? Because you're you. You're Ike. You're Ethan. You make me laugh, you laugh at my jokes, we can stay up for hours just talking about nothing, you have amazing and deep brown eyes that I can get lost in forever, and you have the brightest smile I've ever seen. And that's only barely chipping the surface. That's why.”

Ike could cry. He had wanted this for so long. “Finch, you're absolutely amazing.” It was all he could manage to think to say. 

Finch chuckled leaned in and kissed him softly again. “Now can we finally just admit to each other that we're dating and not worry about it anymore?”

Ike laughed. “Yes, of course, I'd like that very much.”

Finch grinned. “Good.” He then grabbed Ike and pulled him into his lap and laid back on his bed. This time, Ike didn't try to get out of his lap. This time, he was staying, because he knew that Finch wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm literally the only one who likes this ship but these boys are fucking cute together and deserve lots of love. Find me and yell to me about this ship on tumblr! (please) @bentylershook


End file.
